


Planes Atípicos

by Zurena



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurena/pseuds/Zurena
Summary: Macarena Ferreiro siente pesadumbre por la muerte de Soledad.Zulema tiene planes que involucran a Macarena.→ Zurena
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**La rutina en Cruz del Norte había vuelto a su singular normalidad, pero Soledad ya no estaba y esto provocaba en Macarena Ferreiro, un vacío que no podía explicar.**

**En los últimos meses, Macarena pasaba el tiempo jugando al ajedrez con Zulema Zahir, quién con sus sabias y duras palabras, intentaba alentar a la rubia sin éxito.**   
  


**-: _“No puedo dormir"_ Macarena pudo sentir que Zulema tampoco conciliaba el sueño y habló en la oscuridad de la celda.**

**-: _“¿Otra vez?”_ Le preguntó Zulema con un tono casi cómico.**

**-: _“A ver, que tú estás tan despierta como yo”_**   
  


**Zulema se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de Macarena.**

**-: “ _¿Pues al ajedrez te ganaré siempre. ¿Te apetece ‘verdad o consecuencia’?_**   
  


**La morocha estaba de buen humor, pues aquel día había conseguido algo bastante peculiar, una cosa que necesitaba, y si Zulema necesitaba algo, lo conseguía.**

**En cambio Macarena estaba triste, desolada.**   
  


**-: _“Bueno, si vas a revelar verdades sangrientas y llenas de tripas, pues no, no me apetece”_ Le contestó la rubia.**

**-: _”Más bien estaba pensando en las consecuencias”_ Zulema mordió sus labios en la oscuridad.**

**-:” _Tu siempre a tope”_ Contestó Macarena.**   
  


**Zulema tenía cierto encanto que provocaba en Macarena ganas de seguir luchando.**

**La muerte de Soledad había causado en ella una tristeza, de tal modo que sus días eran bastante rutinarios, aburridos y melancólicos. Se había encerrado en ella misma. No dejaba que nadie se acercase. Solo Zulema Zahir.**   
  


**-: _”¿Verdad o consecuencia?"_ Le preguntó la morocha mientras Macarena viajaba en sus propios pensamientos.**

**-: _”Verdad”_ Contestó Macarena.**

**-:”Pero que aburrida eres” Habló Zulema.  
  
“Vale, cuéntame la verdad sobre cómo te sientes ahora mismo”   
  
Zulema retó a Macarena a abrir su corazón, más no porque en este momento le interesara mucho, además ya sabía cómo se sentía, sino para llegar a lo que quería lograr.  
  
**

**-: _”Pues, me siento… fatal, Zulema, si tan solo pudiera abrazar a Sole una vez más-"_**

**-: _”Espera, voy a interrumpirte”_ Dijo Zulema con gran entusiasmo. Su plan iba a la perfección.**

**-: _”Se nota que te importa mucho como me siento, mi querida compañera de celda”_ Acotó Macarena irónicamente.**

**-: _”Si me importa ¿sabes?”_ Zulema bajó su tono de voz, susurraba.**

**-: _”Pues a veces no se nota”_ **   
  


**Maca se sentía sola, y en ese momento, habiéndose cumplido un mes de la muerte de Sole, sus emociones subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa.**   
  


**-: _”Pregúntame tu”_ Zulema dijo impaciente.**

**-: _”Esto me aburre Zulema, pero vale… ¿verdad o consecuencia?"_**

**-: _”Concecuencia”_**   
  


**Macarena intentó pensar en algo que Zulema podría hacer, pero es que la morocha ya lo había hecho todo.  
Entonces antes de que la rubia hablara, Zulema la interrumpió.**   
  


**-: _” ¿Puedo sugerir yo la consecuencia?”_ Zulema Zahir sentía adrenalina por sus venas.**

**-: _”Eso es hacer trampa, vamos”_ Macarena había sonreído por primera vez en el día.**

**-: _”Te reto a que me abraces, dormiremos abrazadas toda la noche”_ Por fin Zulema había escupido lo que necesitaba expresarle a su gemela vitelina.**

**-: _”¿Estáis de coña?”_ Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.**

**-: _”No.”_**   
  


**Zulema se acercó aún más a la cama de Macarena y le indicó que se moviera. La rubia vacilante, se movió y dejó que su amiga se acostara.**

**Ambas se quedaron mirando los resortes de la cama de arriba por un momento… Zulema se movió para un costado y muy lentamente abrazó a Macarena. La rubia cedió al abrazo y también se dio vuelta. Ahora estaban cara a cara.**   
  


**-: _”¿Te cuento algo delirante?"_ Zulema fue la primera que habló.**

**-: _”Ya que estamos aquí…”_ Contestó Macarena.**

**-: _”He conseguido un Vis A Vis íntimo, con quien yo quiera”_ Los labios de Zulema se fruncieron y los movió para un costado.**

**-: _”Vaya, te felicito Zulema, tu siempre pensando en el próximo polvo”_ Las gemelas vitelinas estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de una sobre el rostro de la otra.**

**-: _”Se que has estado decaída, que no estáis sintiendo nada… créeme he pasado por eso, entonces pensé que habría algo que te haría bien, que nos haría bien a las dos… ¿verdad o consecuencia?”_**   
  


**Macarena miró fijo a Zulema, entre sábanas y la noche, su humor había cambiado drásticamente. Sentía las palpitaciones de su compañera, podía intuir que algo pasaría, pero no aquella noche. Acercó su rostro lo más cerca posible hasta los labios de Zulema, sin tocarlos.**   
  


**-: _”Consecuencia”._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zulema despertó y encontró que su gemela vitelina ya no estaba con ella en la cama. Suspiró y levantó su torso con los ojos cerrados. Recordaba sentir el cuerpo de Macarena contra el suyo. Durante casi todas las horas de oscuridad, no había pegado un ojo, pero la rubia se había dado vuelta y Zulema la sostuvo toda la noche.**

**Zahir pensaba en su plan ¿por qué lo había creado en primer lugar? Ahora dudaba, y Zulema nunca dudaba. Se preguntaba cuál había sido el punto en el cual comenzó a sentir cariño por Macarena. _“Una promesa es una promesa”_ recordaba. Aunque a quién podía engañar. Macarena Ferreiro era el último rayo de esperanza que le quedaba para salir de ese agujero.**

**No la odiaba, no la amaba, pero volver a ver a su compañera sensibilizarse, hizo que un reloj un tanto raro empezara a moverse.**   
  
**Se habían peleado, intentaron matarse la una a la otra, se amigaron, se volvieron a enfrentar ¿qué quedaba? Ahora mismo, la misma nada. Entonces Zulema ingenió un plan para probar que surgiría de una relación un poco más carnal. No pretendía sentir nada, simplemente necesitaba poner a prueba a Macarena.**

**Cuando empezó a dudar de su plan, fue cuando pensó en las verdaderas consecuencias ¿terminaría lastimando a Maca? ¿qué conseguiría con acostarse con ella? Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que su plan tenía fallas, que no podía adelantarse a lo que sucedería si Macarena aceptara su propuesta, y temió por sus propios sentimientos.**

**Se levantó de la cama desganada, pensando que no vería a Macarena en todo el día.**

**Acudió al comedor, cogió una manzana y se sentó a masticarla.**

**-: _“No tuve tanto frío anoche”_**

**Macarena apareció de la mismísima nada, cuan Zulema cuando quería sorprender con su presencia, pero no pudo decirle nada.**

**-: _“¿Te has quedado muda? Eso es nuevo”_ Añadió Macarena.**

**Zulema la observó con la cabeza movida hacia un costado. La rubia tenía razón. No tenía palabras. Intentó añadir un comentario suspicaz pero falló de manera épica.**

**-: _“Que raro… algunas me llaman la reina del hielo. Si no has tenido frío quizás ha sido porque llevabas soquetes”_**

**Macarena soltó una media risa y se sentó frente a ella.**

**-: _“ ¿Sucede algo?_ **   
  
**La rubia no entendía muy bien que le pasaba a Zulema. No sabía si su cara afligida se debía a algo profundo o a que su manzana sabía a mierda.**

**-: _“Pensando en mi hija”_**

**Macarena movió su mano lentamente hasta agarrar la de Zulema.**

**Zulema Zahir había nombrado a su hija por primera vez desde su muerte, y apenas lo hizo, sintió que iba a vomitar, pues ella también estaba de luto. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo confesó a Macarena en el comedor de la cárcel.**

**No era parte del plan soltar sus sentimientos, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.**

**-: _” No me has hablado de ella. ¿Quieres que te escuche?”_**

**Maca soltó la mano de Zulema, pero Zulema inmediatamente volvió a sostenerla.**

**-: _“Mi madre, ella me la había robado de mis propios brazos”_**

**Los ojos de la morocha habían empezado a sostener lágrimas. Lo que menos quería Zulema era ponerse sentimental. Entonces se levantó.**

**-: _“Voy a mi celda, no me apetece esta manzana”_**

**Macarena se levantó de su silla y la siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Zulema caminaba como si la persiguiera Belcebú, pero la rubia pudo alcanzarla.**

**-: _“He pensado en las consecuencias”_ Le dijo la rubia.**

**Zulema abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aún con lágrimas a punto de salir. ¿Su gemela vitelina había pensado en las consecuencias y ella no?**

**-: _“Muy bien, porque yo no. Olvida lo que te dije anoche, fue solo un momento”_ Adhirió Zulema fríamente.**

**Macarena se dio cuenta de que las paredes que Zulema construía alrededor suyo habían crecido espontáneamente. La entendía. Como Zulema la entendía a ella.**

**-: _“Pues ahora vais a tener que abrazarme todas las noches hasta que pienses exactamente cual es tu plan, Zulema. Tu nunca te echas atrás”_**

**Zulema Zahir sentía rabia subiendo por su cabeza a doscientos kilómetros por segundo. ¿Sería que ella también necesitaba algo de cariño? ¿Podía ser posible que Macarena le haría bien a su sufrido corazón? No lo sabía. En ese momento no sabía nada.**

**Macarena acercó todo su cuerpo al de Zulema. Cogió su brazo y acercó su boca a la oreja de la morocha.**

**-: _“No te resistas. Te espero en el patio antes de que anochezca”_**


	3. Chapter 3

**No solo pensó toda la tarde en Zulema, sino que también intentó buscarla pero no la encontró. Macarena la esperó en el patio al atardecer, pero su compañera no apareció.**

**Tampoco estaba en su celda a la hora de dormir, y fue entonces cuando Ferreiro comenzó a preocuparse.**

**Ya no podía salir de su espacio, y le parecía muy extraño que nadie había notado que Zulema no estaba.**

**Paseó por su celda incontables veces, se acostó en su cama y la esperó. La noche se hacía más oscura y no podía conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba qué agujero podría haberse metido Zulema y si lo había hecho para evitarla.**

**Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que se había escapado, que lo había logrado… ¿sin ella?**

**Sonó la sirena.**

**Las reclusas despertaron y por los pasillos se escuchaban susurros. Macarena podía oír su nombre. Zulema Zahir.**

**Algo había pasado y ella no podía hacer nada.**

**La ansiedad crecía dentro del pecho de Macarena. Si Zulema había hablado de su hija ¿era posible que estuviera provocando algún acto extremo?**

**Zulema no había nombrado a Fátima bajo ningún concepto. Incontables veces su mejor amiga, Saray, había acudido a Macarena para conseguir ayuda. Le había pedido que la cuide.**

**La morocha se había refugiado en Macarena y la rubia había hecho lo mismo.**

**Cuando las puertas de la celda se abrieron, dos funcionarios llevaron a Zulema a su cama. Tenía la cabeza lastimada, y aún con vendas sobre su pelo, gotas de sangre caían sobre sus ojos.**

**Macarena solo miró atónita, y esperó que los funcionarios se fueran.**

**Se acercó a la cama, y se arrodilló frente a Zulema.**

**-: _“¿Qué te has hecho Zulema?"_ Le habló en voz baja y con dolor.**

**-: _“No sientas pena por mí, estoy de luto”_ Zulema dijo entrecortado.**

**Había pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de Fátima, pero Macarena entendió que haberla nombrado aquel día había sido un catalizador para Zulema.**

**-: _“No siento pena por ti, solo estoy preocupada”_ Contestó Macarena**

**-: _“Tatbir”_ Comentó Zulema como pudo, pues basto era el dolor físico y emocional que sentía.**

**-: _“¿Qué?”_ Maca intentó entender pero no lo había logrado**

**Zulema se levantó de la cama, caminó mareada para beber agua y añadió:**

**-: _“Tatbir, un ritual fúnebre del islam. Lo necesitaba”_**

**El Tatbir era una “ceremonia” de auto flagelo. Cuando una persona estaba de luto, por lo general la gente del islam se lastimaba la cabeza con cuchillos o espadas para aliviar su dolor.**

**Zulema intentó volver a su cama, temblorosa y mareada. Macarena la sostuvo y su compañera dejó que la acostara.**

**_-: “Oye, como te lastimes de nuevo, lo haré yo primero”_ Soltó Maca.**

**-: _“¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Dejarme sin aire con una aguja? No importa como quieras lastimarme, nunca lograrás hacerlo”_**

**Macarena intuyó cierta hostilidad de parte de Zulema. Ella sabía que no era momento de pelear, por ende intentó endulzar la conversación, por más intensa que fuera la situación.**

**-: _“¿Me dejarás abrazarte esta noche?_**

**Zulema soltó una risa bastante espeluznante.**

**-: _“Ni de coña”_**

**Macarena procedió a moverle los pelos que soltaban gotas de sangre, acarició su frente y se sentó en la cama. Zulema sin darse cuenta le hizo un lugar. La rubia se acercó aún más a su rostro y comenzó a darle pequeños besos a su frente.**

**Zulema dejó que lo hiciera. Entonces ambas se acostaron y Macarena la abrazó desde atrás.**

**-: _“Tu más bien que nadie sabes que también estoy de luto, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, pero que sepas, que las personas afrontan la muerte así, apoyándose en la otra”_**

**Zulema soltó lágrimas de dolor, y procuró que Macarena no pudiera verla.**

**Durmieron abrazadas una vez más, y antes de quedarse dormida, Zulema pensó que su plan acerca de Macarena tendría las consecuencias más dolorosas, aún más que las de una muerte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el patio, las reclusas jugaban al básquetbol, interactuaban la una con la otra, fumaba porritos a escondidas y se refugiaban en la sombra. Pues aquel era un día en el que el sol brillaba y quemaba a tope.**

**Zulema yacía en el suelo, debajo del calor. Sudaba y eso no ayudaba a la recuperación de las lastimaduras forjadas por ella misma.**

**El escorpión ya no se lamentaba, sin embargo, durante las noches, el rostro sin vida de su hija pasaba en flashes. Imágenes que quería olvidar, pero no podía.**

**Un día más en Cruz del Norte. Encerrada y privada de lo único que la haría feliz. Su libertad.**

**Bastos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Estaba furiosa consigo misma porque no lograba ingeniar un plan para fugarse, y esta vez, de por vida.**

**Sin embargo había algo que alimentaba su lóbulo frontal con regocijo.**

**Macarena Ferreiro.**

**Aquella rubia, caprichosa la miraba fijamente a lo lejos desde hacía un buen rato.**

**No era disimulada, para nada.**

**Aquel hecho provocaba en Zulema una gran anticipación. Sabía que tenía temas pendientes con Maca, pero no estaba segura de llevarlos a cabo en ese momento.**

**Zulema no era insegura en lo más mínimo, aún así Macarena provocaba cierta incertidumbre que la ponía nerviosa.**

**Ella había creado un plan, después de todo, pero los hechos de los días anteriores pusieron dicho plan en stand by.**

**O eso creía.**

**La oscuridad iba creciendo, la noche se acercaba y el momento de entrar a sus celdas era inminente.**

**Cuando Zulema entró, Macarena leía un libro. La morocha intentó echarle un ojo a la portada pero estaba empapelada con diarios viejos.**

**Ninguna hablaba, pero de vez en cuando la rubia sacaba sus ojos de la lectura para espiar a Zahir. Nuevamente siendo poco sutil.**

**Apagaron las luces.**

**Macarena dejó su libro y se acostó en su cama.**

**Zulema no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por aquel acto, ya que últimamente, las dos dormían juntas por la noche, abrazadas, sin decir una palabra.**

_**-: “¿Zulema?”** _

**_-: “¿Cuál era tu material de lectura?”_ **   
  
**Zahir no quería que Ferreiro empezara la conversación de aquella noche.**

**_-: “¿De verdad eso me quieres preguntar o estás buscando una excusa para no acercarte a mi?”_ **   
  
**Macarena era intuitiva, no tanto como lo era Zulema, pero aquella se había convertido en su maestra, y aprendía rápido.**

_**-: “Estaba leyendo El Corán”** _

**Zulema soltó su conocida risa. Aquella que salía espontáneamente cuando algo le causaba gracia.**

**_-: “¿Crees que eso te dará puntaje?”_ Contestó Zulema, casi divertida.**

_**-: “Pues no, en realidad esperaba que me lo preguntaras, sabía que te haría sonreír”** _

**Otra vez, Maca y su insoportable agudeza,**

**Zulema no podía negar que algo dentro suyo se removía, pero no se lo diría a su compañera. No todavía. Aquel corto diálogo entre ellas, de alguna forma había suavizado el ánimo del escorpión.**

_**-: “Vente pa’qui”** _

**En la oscuridad de la celda, todo era secreto y solo de ellas, por lo cual Zulema cedió al extravagante cariño que Macarena le ofrecía.**

**Maca caminó hacia la cama de Zulema. Se paró frente a ella y apoyó su cara en el colchón de arriba, de tal modo que mientras Zulema, yacía sentada, podía ver el cuerpo de la rubia, que tan solo llevaba una camiseta de verano y ropa interior en la parte inferior.**

**Zulema pasó la lengua por sus labios.**

**_-: “¿Me quieres arriba, o abajo?”_ comentó al pasar Macarena.**

_**-: “¿Perdón?** _

_**-: “Que si prefieres que duerma en la cama de arriba, o abajo contigo”** _

**La morena sintió placer en lugares que no imaginaba experimentar, aun habiendo ingeniado un plan para tener un Vis A Vis íntimo con su compañera.**

**Pensó que quizás la espera sería dulce.**

**En vez de contestar la pregunta que Macarena había formulado, Zulema apoyó sus dedos en el estómago de la rubia. Luego agarró sus caderas, haciendo que Maca bajara lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, hasta quedar arrodillada en el piso.**   
  


**Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.**

**Pensando que era el momento, Macarena acercó su rostro hacia el de Zulema, y besó sus labios, muy despacio, aunque superficialmente.**

**Zulema cerró los ojos y dejó que lo que estaba sucediendo, llenara de electricidad su cuerpo entero.**

**La rubia intentó profundizar el beso.**

_**-: “Para… para, para” Imploró Zulema.** _

_**-: “Está bien, si necesitas ir de a poco, pues a mí me sobra el tiempo”** _

**_“Un Vis A Vis íntimo”_ pensó Zulema, mientras Macarena se acostaba a su lado. La morena abrazó a su compañera con dulzura, y acercó su rostro lo más cerca que pudo hacia el cabello de Macarena.**

_**“Un Vis A Vis íntimo, cuando jugar al gato y al ratón sería mucho más divertido”** _


	5. Chapter 5

**El funcionario que iría a darle la noticia a Zulema de que la fecha de su Vis A Vis íntimo había llegado, no le tenía mucho afecto.**

**_:- "¡Eh, Zulema! ¡Hoy te toca Vis A Vis íntimo!_ **

**Las reclusas en el patio, comenzaron a cuchichear, entre ellas se podían ver desde sonrisas, hasta caras de miedo.**

**Macarena en cambio, sintió adrenalina. El encuentro sería con ella.**

**Hacía meses que Maca se había alejado de todos y de todo.**

**Rizos intentó acercarse a ella en todas las formas posibles, pero sus intentos impulsivos solo alejaban más a su...**

**Movió sus labios en voz baja**

**_¿"Su qué"?  
  
  
  
_ Había sido su amiga, su novia, su compañera de viajes dentro de la cárcel... realmente la estimaba mucho, lo que sucedía era que Rizos ahora estaba enfocada en Saray y su hija. Pasaban día y noche criándole. Entonces además de que Macarena había puesto una muralla que tapaba a toda persona que quería venir a consolarla por la muerte de Soledad, también ésta sentía que sería una presencia tóxica para ellas en ese momento. **

**Zulema en cambio era su dulce dolor en el pecho, su escapada a mundos desconocidos y excitantes para ella y su acercamiento había llegado en el momento justo.**

**En la tarde la morena y la rubia se encontraban hablando en su celda. Desde afuera se escuchaba la risa de Zulema, lo cual era bastante atípico para todas las reclusas.**

**_-:" Yo me he masturbado con mi almohada"_ **

**Macarena terminó de nombrar a sus juguetes sexuales. Zulema solo sonreía.**

**_-: "Quiero pruebas"_ **

**La morena habló luego de que el silencio se había apoderado de la celda.**

**-: "¿Disculpa?"**

**Macarena no entendía a que se refería su compañera.**

**Zulema salió de su cama, y se acercó muy lentamente a la cama de Macarena donde aquella yacía acostada.**

**Se paró frente a ella y en un movimiento veloz, cogió la almohada de Maca. Procedió a olerla, a inspirar profundamente.**

**-; " ¿Qué haces? ¡guarra!"**

**Macarena y Zulema lucharon por la almohada,**

**-: "Tiene olor a lavandería"**

**Exaltadas las dos, intentando recuperar la respiración por la pelea sobre quién cogía la almohada, de pronto quedaron paradas una en frente de la otra, tan cerca como muchas otras veces, solo que en esta ocasión, los corazones de ambas latían con mayor fuerza.**

**Macarena besó a Zulema y la última cedió al encuentro. Zulema llevó a la rubia unos pasos atrás contra la pared.**   
**Acurrucadas en aquel rincón, gimiendo en voz baja, ambas comenzaron a palpar el cuerpo de la otra.**

**Macarena acariciaba los senos de la morena con rápida moción.**

**Las lenguas de ambas ardían con velocidad mientras sus bocas unidas llevaban el ritmo.**

**Cuando Zulema entró en los pantalones de Macarena, ésta sintió que sus rodillas no alcanzaban a sostenerla.**

**Entonces Macarena tomó el control e intercambió de lugar a Zulema con una rápida movida.**

**El escorpión yacía contra la pared.**

**Maca se arrodilló y con dos dedos entró en Zulema.**

**La morena mordió sus labios y tembló.**

**Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que en ese instante la rubia pasara su lengua por su ya húmeda matriz.**

**_-: "Maca"_ **

**Suspiró.**

**Macarena estaba segura de que todo iba bien, cuando pudo sentir que Zulema había llegado al punto cero.**

**_-: "Voy a cancelar ese Vis A Vis" ._ **

**Dictó una Zulema complacida.**

**_-: "No lo hagas, necesito tener la oportunidad de gritar tu nombre"._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final de este fanfic, me alegra ver tantos kudos, gracias por los comentarios, muy pronto un nuevo fanfic en OASISVERSE.

**Faltaban tres horas para el Vis A Vis íntimo entre Zulema y Macarena.**

**Para ese entonces todas las reclusas hablaban del tema abiertamente.**

**El funcionario a quien le habían dado el puesto específicamente para cuidar de que Zulema no se escape había hecho el anuncio ese día.**

**Rizos intentó hablar con la rubia que escapó a todos los momentos en que se la cruzaba mientras daba vuelta por la cárcel.**

**Saray procuró hablar con Zulema y ésta le tiró un rollo de papel higiénico en la cara, Saray desistió de inmediato.**

**Macarena se encontraba en la lavandería, pensante.**

**Se replanteaba que haría fuera de la cárcel. Desde su encuentro con Zulema en la celda, muchas cosas en su mente habían cambiado.**

**Pensaba que quizás lo que querría hacer con su vida, y si querría hacerlo sola.**

**Sumergió sus ojos cerrados en recuerdos desde el día en el que conoció a Zulema.**

**Zulema Zahir le había hecho la vida imposible, porque era de hecho, absolutamente todo lo contrario a ella.**

**Con el tiempo superó pesares, aunque otros venían de noche, cuando dormía sola.**

**Desde que la morena había decidido no sentirse sola tampoco, dormía bien, ambas lo hacían.**

**Durante los años, pensó, la conexión entre ambas se había transformado en dos lineas conjuntas.**

**"Todo lo contrario" se volvió una sola línea, que las dos habían cruzado.**

**Saray interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando alzó las sábanas de la lavandería por su cabeza y chistó.**

_**-: "¿Qué? soltó Macarena.** _

_**-: "Oye, vengo en son de paz"** _

**La rubia expiró y suspiró. _-: "Disculpa, mi cabeza no funciona muy bien últimamente"_**

_**-: "Pues si, de eso me he dado cuenta, payasa, y de eso vengo a hablarte"** _

_**-: "Venga que dijisteis que en son de paz"** _

**Saray miró al piso para recomponerse.  
 _-: "Que sí, lo siento, pero Zulema es mi hermana, y si quiere estar contigo pues, por algo es... No se en que mierda están metidas, pero se que viene de largo, arréglense como ustedes quieran, que me vale, solo te voy a decir una cosa: Si Zulema sufre por tí, aparte de sufrir por todo lo que sufre, estás muerta ¿me hago entender?_** ****

**Macarena solo asintió con la cabeza, firmemente, con media sonrisa que naturalmente se había formado.**

_**-: "Bien, adiós"** _

**Zulema Zahir estaba recostada con una pierna hacia fuera de la cama de arriba, con los audífonos puestos.**

**Escuchaba "Dust in the Wind" de Kansas.**

**Estaba perdida e inmersa en recuerdos y pensamientos nuevos.**

_**♩ I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. ♩** _

**"Si salgo por las buenas de este lugar, termino por las malas"**

**_♩ All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. ♩_   
**

**"Todos mis planes han fallado, una y otra vez ¿a qué no me anticipé? ¿qué hice mal?"**

_**♩ Dust in the wind... All we are is dust in the wind ♩  
  
  
  
** _ **"Mi hija, la he perdido para siempre"**

**Zulema soltó una carcajada y dijo: _-: "Te las vas a ver conmigo"_**

**_-: "Zulema."_ **

**La visión de la morena era borrosa. Muy de a poco volvió a la realidad, y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudo conectarse con el hecho de que Rizos la miraba preocupada desde la puerta de la celda.**

**Mientras Zulema se levantaba con pesar y un gruñido, soltó _-: "Miren, es La Novia Fugitiva"_**

**Rizos sonrió y se tomó el permiso de sentarse en la silla. _-: "Macarena-"_**

**La morena la interrumpió. _"Macarena es un ser sensible, por favor no le hagas daño"_**

**_-:"Si pero-"_ **

**_-:"Escucha, somos dos personas adultas, tu amor prohibido número cincuenta y tres, sabe decidir por ella misma"_ **

**_-:"Lo se, pero no la conoces como yo._ **

**_-; "Te equivocas."_ **

**_-: "Okay, entendí el mensaje, me retiro"_ **

**Antes de que Rizos saliera de la celda, Zulema, ya parada, la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.**

**_-" ¿Que té dijo?_ Hizo una pausa. _"Mi hija"_**

_**-"Que le cantabas, y que le gustaba" Rizos la tomó de la mano.** _

_**-"Gracias" le dijo Zulema.** _

**Mientras se iba la morena se limpiaba las lágrimas que no logró ocultar.**

**-**

_**"Por favor, Zulema Zahir y Macarena Ferreiro, presentarse en la sala de Vis A Vis"** _

**La cárcel estalló a carcajadas.**

**El funcionario que cuidaba a Zulema abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó pasar a las reclusas.**

**Cerró con llave.**

**Macarena se sentó en la cama, y miró como Zulema inspeccionaba toda la habitación.**

_**-: "La de veces que he venido aquí con Hanbal"** _

_**-: "Lo siento"** _

_**-: "No lo sientas. Todo lo sucedido nos ha traído a este momento ¿verdad?** _

_**-: "Si."** _

**La rubia comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa.**

_**-: "¿Qué haces?"** _

_**-: "Pues... ¿lo que vinimos a hacer?"** _

_**-: "Ah, claro, cómo un trámite"** _

_**-: "No. espera. Zulema ¿qué te sucede?** _

**Zulema no contestó. Su cabeza hizo un click y se acercó a Macarena.**

**La besó, mientras la empujaba al centro de la cama.**

**La desvistió mientras besaba sus piernas.**

**Gemidos.**

**Las lenguas de ambas entrelazadas con fervor, un tren que ya no tenía parada.**

**La morena bajó por el cuerpo de la rubia con lento movimiento, lamiendo cada parte de la piel de su gemela vitelina.**

**Más gemidos.**

**Zulema subió su cuerpo al de Macarena, juntas se balancearon mientras gotas de sudor caían por sus cuerpos.**

**La morocha, comenzó a gemir más alto, mientras balbuceaba "voy a retarla" repetidamente.**

**La rubia no entendía, pero seguía moviéndose a la par, aunque su lívido había retrocedido.**

_**-:"Así, Macarena, así, así"** _

**Zulema explotó con la boca abierta en "a" acompañada de un grito desesperante.**

**Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia, y allí se quedó, mientras su compañera le acariciaba la espalda, preocupada.**

_**-: "¿Zulema?"** _

_**-: "¿Mmm?"** _

_**\- "¿A quién quieres retar?"** _

**El escorpión se levantó y acomodó sus hombros.**

_**\- "A la muerte"** _


End file.
